Relações
by susanaoliv
Summary: Fan Fiction - Relações esta fan fiction é pura ficção , não tem nenhuma intenção de ofender ninguém, baseia-se na relação amizade entre a Med- filha dele(David) e da Piper filha dela(Gillian) se existir ... e na relação e interacção destes dois hoje em dia. N tem nenhuma relação com a realidade minha 1ª fan fiction... portanto n me batam
Fan Fiction - Relações
esta fan fiction é pura ficção , não tem nenhuma intenção de ofender ninguém, baseia-se na relação amizade entre a Med- filha dele(David) e da Piper filha dela(Gillian) se existir ... e na relação e interacção destes dois hoje em dia. N tem nenhuma relação com a realidade

minha 1ª fan fiction... portanto n me batam

Anos atrás... até 2016

Piper conheceu o David há muito anos há +/- de 20 e tal anos viveu muitos anos no set com a mãe, gosta e gostava do David ... não se lembra de muito daquele tempo , afinal era bebe... apenas que brincava muito com a cadela do David a blue e que era muito amada por todos ali ... para Piper era tudo um mar de rosas ...um conto de fadas ...

Até que entre 2007 a percepção que ela tinha do " conto de fadas " mudou e desmoronou

Um dia tinha ela +/-14 anos os rumores do 2º filme xfiles surgiam ... quando alguém( uma professora ) na escola lhe perguntou se a mãe e o colega da serie eram amigos ou não ... achou estranho , respondeu que sim, perguntou pq e a professora diz-lhe que pensava que mãe e o David se odiavam .

Ficou a pensar naquilo e curiosa como é ... e foi falar com a mãe... contou-lhe o que a professora lhe contou ... Gillian disse-lhe na altura apenas que o David, era um amigo de ambas e para ela não acreditar em tudo o que lhe dizem, mas ela conhecendo a mãe como conhece ...percebeu logo que a mãe n queria falar do passado e estava a evitar o assunto

Tentou a sorte com Chris que tb não lhe contou nada ... e acaba por ser alguém perto da mãe que contou o que realmente aconteceu há anos atrás ... a relação de ódio e amor dos dois... tudo até o casamento dele , o quanto a mãe dela o amava e o quanto sofreu com o casamento dele ...

Piper que tinha uma ideia do David , ficou triste pela mãe e zangada com ele até Gillian que percebeu isso ...conversou calmamente e seriamente com ela dizendo que passado é passado, que as culpas normalmente não são só de um lado e acima de tudo David foi e será sempre um amigo muito especial para mãe e dela ... foi pensando naquela franca com a mãe durante anos ... mudou-a um pouco fez-lhe bem, fe-la pensar, reflectir ... serviu não só para perceber o que aconteceu com a mãe e perceber o intimo da mãe e tb as relações dela própria... tornou-a mais compreensiva com as pessoas mudou um pouco,tornou-se mais tolerante... deixando a mãe feliz e orgulhosa da filha que tem .

Em 2008 a mãe começou a gravar o 2º filme dos xfiles , Piper estava ainda um pouco reticente com David no inicio ... tentou que este não percebe-se... mas algo diz que ele percebeu ... ela e a mãe acabaram por reaproximar-se dele ... ou ele delas até aos dias de hoje... para Piper é mais a 2ª hipótese ... até porque este viveu momentos pessoais muito difíceis e a mãe dela ( apesar de estar junta com Mark) nunca o deixou sozinho , nem a ele nem aos filhos dele ...mas David tb n e quando o tio dela morreu esteve lá para as duas , confortando - as, cuidou da mãe, protegeu-as ... até hoje Piper lhe agradece porque teve medo não sabia o que fazer com a mãe tão frágil ... portanto não consegue perceber quem se reaproximou 1º ...elas? ou se ele?... n interessa agora ... apenas que está tudo bem entre todos

Durante as gravações do filme ela foi muitas vezes ao set , o David levou muitas vezes a filha e o filho ... enquanto gravavam ... elas as duas foram-se conhecendo, conversando de tudo uma com a outra, ela viu a filha dele crescer , viu a miúda sofrer com a separação do pai e da mãe... como filha de pais separados tentou ajuda-los a ultrapassar a situação e a aceitar ...

Piper apercebeu-se cedo que a mãe o David estavam cada vez mais próximos um com o outro, que a mãe estava muito apaixonada novamente ou sempre por ele e ele por ela ... e como amiga de Med tentou dar entender isso a Med ...Med novinha como era só anos depois(2013-2014) percebeu o que realmente aconteceu ... mas mm assim e porque Piper foi frontal com ela ... tornaram-se amigas confidentes uma da outra... se uma ou outra tem problemas conversam, se percebem os pais tristes conversam ...preocupam-se tanto com tudo .. que ás vezes o que n era para contar aos pais acabam por contar ...mas se Piper n sabe como ajudar Med e esta n quer falar com ninguém... n pode deixar de mandar msg ao David... e a Med faz o mm

Um das ultimas situações que ocorreram recentemente 2015 (estavam todos em vancouver nas gravações do xfiles revival ... toda a equipa está em apartamentos alugados ) ainda está muito viva na memoria de Piper n teve haver com elas. ... chegou a casa e encontrou a mãe em casa na sentada na varanda pensativa e triste :

Piper- olá mama

Gillian com os olhos tristes - olá querida ...

Piper - o que é que aconteceu

Gillian - nada de especial querida... tou cansada só isso

Piper - mãe ... q se passa ? a dias que andas assim

Gillian - .. falei com a tua tia , recordamos o teu tio ... eu estava aqui a pensar nele ... faz no próximo mês vários anos que ele partiu... e ela está triste tb

Piper aproximando dela dando um beijinho na cara- ele está connosco sempre

Gillian com as lágrimas a escorrer - eu sei filha mas as saudades são muitas ... é-me muito difícil aceitar ... mas deixa... n te preocupes hoje n estou nos meus dias ... vou para o quarto

Piper- mãe descansa então ... não tens dormido bem ... bem nas gravações, chegas a casa vais abaixo... eu sei que é difícil ... mas tens de tentar superar pelos miúdos, por ti ...principalmente

Gillian levanta-se lentamente - Piper para de armares em minha mãe sim ? - sorri para a filha - pode ficar a conversa para outra altura ... não estou com disposição para esta conversa agora ... vou descansar ok ?

Piper - ok ok ... mas diz-me só uma coisa ... tem a ver com o David tb ou n ?

Gillian - Piper a serio queres parar ? nem tudo tem ver com o David ok ? o homem não é culpado de tudo . E n n aconteceu nada de mal entre nós , estamos bem os dois... Sou eu apenas ... posso ir dormir ?

Piper - desculpa ... Gillian da-lhe um beijo e vai para o quarto

Piper preocupada vai para o quarto , liga o portatil e face e Med chama-a para conversa no face

Med: olás tudo bom ? e desculpa mas estou a estudar vou ficar pouco tempo mas queria saber de ti ... só te vi de manha

Piper - Olás _smile emoticon_ tudo mais ou menos e ctg?

Med - tudo bom ... mais ou menos ? que se passa?

Piper - nada de especial ... apenas cheguei a casa , a minha mãe estava muito triste ... já anda assim há uns dias, a dormir mal ... está a fazer anos q o irmão morreu ... falou com a irmã que tb está triste ... ficaram as duas na fossa

Med - tens de ter calma com ela ... gosto muito dela . Queres que fale com o meu pai ?

Piper - n é preciso ... n o xateies com isto, n vale a pena ... amanha ou depois já deve estar mais animada ... e eu tento ... mas elas têm que superar... é duro eu sei ...mas vida é assim ...e ele esta connosco , e n gosto q os meus irmãos a sintam triste , sabes percebo-a , mas ela tem que andar em frente... e tu vai estudar _smile emoticon_... ? precisas de ajuda ? posso passar ai se quiseres

Med - como te disse , tens de ter calma, ... e n é preciso obrigada ... , tu vai descansar tb e vou indo ok?

Piper - ok _smile emoticon_ de nada e bom estudo ... beijinho .

Piper que está preocupada com a mãe desliga o portátil, vai dormir ...

Enquanto isso Med fica a pensar na Piper e na Gillian e vai ter com o David que está ver um jogo de bola na tv na sala

Med - estás viciado em bola eh eh... fora de jogo já sabes o que é ?

David olha para trás a sorrir - olá querida filha tudo bem contigo ... e pregaste-me um susto ... e sim sei o que é ... já estudaste ou queres ajuda ?

Med - n ... ainda estou... mas estive a falar com a Piper ...ela foi ao face e chamei -a , falamos e fiquei preocupada

David já preocupado - o que foi ?

Med- a Piper estava preocupada com a mãe ... chegou a casa e encontrou a mãe triste e estava a chorar, parece que esteve a falar com a irmã , falaram do irmão que faleceu ... n sabia que ela tinha tido um irmão?

David serio - ... morreu de cancro em 2008 ...

Med - pelo que a Piper me disse está a fazer anos que o irmão faleceu, e a conversa das irmãs deixou - a muito em baixo ... anda a dias assim ... já agora n digas nada a Gillian que a Piper falou comigo ... a Piper n queria que eu te contasse ...

David levanta-te e aproxima-se de Med e faz-lhe um carinho - fizeste bem em contar-me ... agora vai dormir ok é tarde... ? amanha é fim de semana e estudas mais

Med - ok eu vou , já percebi o recado , a Sara (governanta ) está no quarto ... estou cheia de sono mm

Med vai para o quarto ... recorda-se ainda hoje da mae chatear o Pai por causa da Gillian ou para picar... ainda o pai n tinha gravado o 2º filme, nem ela conhecia a Gillian ...mas já os pais discutiam á muito e muito ... dizia a mãe para o Pai ... "só a Gillian é que te aturava , n penses que te aturo os teus maus humores " "n tenho paciência " tás chateado vais embora "... toda esta falta de paciência entre outras coisas levaram a separação dos pais ... foi difícil ... mas teve que aceitar ... o pai hoje está feliz

David ficou preocupado com ela , viu-a tão frágil em 2008, sabe o que ela sofreu... pega nas chaves e vai até ao apartamento da Gillian e acaba por vê-la deitada no sofá da varanda a beber um chá e a olhar para o céu- Gillian n conseguiu dormir -

David apercebe-se logo que Gillian esteve ou esta a chorar , esta triste .

Gillian olha para ele aproximar-se, sorri triste - olá ... n devias estar a dormir?

David - posso ?

Gillian acena que sim - podes sempre

David - eu estive a ver bola e fiquei sem sono, vim passear e acabei por te ver ... e tu dormir?

Gillian sorri - estou sem sono ... vim tentar ler um pouco e beber um chá... mas n consigo ler tb

David - e a tua cara diz-me que estavas a chorar - aproxima-se dela , ajoelha-se há frente dela, faz-lhe um carinho na cara limpado-lhe as lágrimas que escorrem - que se passa bebe ?

Gillian - n te preocupes ...

David levanta- se, pega-lhe na mão , levanta-a e senta-se com Gillian ao colo dele - claro que me preocupo ... amo-te tanto ... fiz alguma coisa ? fala comigo

Gillian põe as mãos dela em cada lado da cara dele, as lágrimas escorrem-lhe, olha para ele directamente nos olhos, feliz por ele estar ali com ela - tb te amo muito, n fizeste nada amor , sou eu apenas ... estive a falar com a minha irmã e falamos do meu mano... tenho saudades - Gillian n aguenta e abraça-se a ele e chora a soluçar

David abraça-a e deixa a chorar , fazendo-lhe carinhos nos cabelos - bebe ... chora ... estou aqui ... amo-te muito , está tudo bem ...- ficam ali varias horas até que ela adormece nos braços dele .

Enquanto isso Piper que tinha acordado pois ouviu vozes , sai do quarto e chega ao pé da varanda e vê toda a cena , está feliz... a mãe tem alguém que a protege e a ama ...n os perturba e volta para o quarto

Gillian acorda muitas horas depois continua nos braços dele ao colo dele ... ele acorda tb ... beijam-se ... ele olha-a intensamente e percebe que ela n quer que ele vá embora, n quer ficar sozinha ... ele n quer ir embora tb ... vão para o quarto dela... dormem juntos ...

Fim


End file.
